Episode 54
54- Learning to Love a Crab Aug 30, 2011 Runtime 1:09:22 Shepard hosts with Nahxela and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Welcome to the podcast. It’s been delayed by Hurricane Irene. Krystian is out riding a surfboard made of birthday cake. Minecraft fever hits the cast team. Nahxela talks about Hipnock and briefly about MH Frontier monsters. Nick talks about his Madden experiment. Nick tells us his wedding menu. Nick talks about his duties at college and talking/interacting with scientists. Nick’s been watching movies about “The Thing” (movie). Was Child’s infected at the end? Nick tells us a story about getting ready for the podcast today. OPERATION Cherry Blossom. Viewer questions are answered. Have you made a tiramisu before? Shepard makes TRI-misu. What’s the best meal you can cook? Nahxela can do fried rice, Nick does quiche, and Shepard can make you a mushroom risotto. If the Moga Forcast says abundant commodities does that apply to quests also? No. Can you stack attack/element skills in MHP3? You can and should. What is the song that plays during KO Han’s wisdom? It’s a secret to everyone. Are Tigrex weapons and Tigrex low rank armor any good? No to the armor, the hunting horn and great sword are pretty clutch, post. What are some Wii games you’d recommend? Cursed Mountain, No More Heroes, Super Smash Bros Brawl, Mario Kart Wii, Punch-out, RE4, Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. Wii is the game of picking up your wife/girlfriend and carrying her through levels. What is your secret weapon? Shepard’s is that he knows Cha-Cha’s secret identity. Nahxela’s is brushing two times a day. Nick’s is that no one will ever be as old as him that listens to the cast. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Save the Great Forest Town! / Hipnock / Shepard - Quest Complete (Nick got bumped) Operation Tropical Storm / Plum Daimyo. Hermitaur1, Gypceros, Rathian2 / Nahxela!1, Nick2 - Quest Complete Hunter’s Funeral / Khezu, Hermitaur, Plesioth, Diablos / N/A - Quest Complete (Nick got bumped) (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 Shepard edited this one? 16:25 Monster Hunter University with Mazereon returns “Lesson 3 – Bowgun Aiming” it goes to the 20:30 mark 32:19 Capcom Conspiracy? Vespoid paralyses Rathian (next time be more careful with those fireballs). 33:32 Another LaplaceTHEObsever “I Switch-Axed” “I Kissed a Girl?” parody. Sorry not my genre and I may have known in 2011, but it’s gone now. Last till 36:31 43:20 Nahxela and Shepard love. Turkey gobble charge your sword. 51:02 Kirby motivational picture for you. 52:48 Time to Poop “ready for your exam, Diablos. 53:03 Proctology is magic pop-up. 54:27 Wise Teachings According to K.O. Han #9 (KO Han vs. Gobul) Recurring/New Jokes Noooo my immersion Tumblr has been created by Nick Jawsome is from Street Sharks, not Tiger Sharks. Rathalan'o's. “Nick, we’re trying desperately to end this podcast!” End show line –Nahxela gives us “Never put a Khezu and a Gigginox in the same room”. After the bump, “See the picture at Monster Hunter Late Night” Monster Hunter Fest Week #5 – Shepard’s smiling face returns yet again to offer you prizes for participating in Operation “Cherry Blossom”. Shepard also mentions that a 3DS Portable 3G was announced, and let’s keep trying to get MHP3 G released for the Vita. The new goal is let’s push for MH to start getting worldwide same day releases.